


Don't mess with the Tesseract (Revised)

by MadaraS



Series: Tesseract [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Marvel Universe, Mutant Powers, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Posted on quotev, Romance, and fanfiction.net, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadaraS/pseuds/MadaraS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tesseract, a cube that can grant great power and take many lives... Can also transport them. Three friends fall into a world so familiar yet so different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 The Tesseract

**Chapter 1 The Tesseract**

**California**

A dark-skinned woman was working tediously on here experiments when footsteps could be heard approaching. She puts down her things and turns to the newcomer.

"Hello, Director Adams, What brings you here?" She asked.

_'He rarely comes down here in person. He usually sends another agent. Whatever he has to talk about, it must be big and very important,'_

"On a mission, Agents Meticulous and Truss found a mysterious cube. I-" He was cut off.

"What is it made of? Where was it found? Are there signs of any radiation? Is it-"

"If _you_ could give me a second to speak you would find out,"

"Sorry, Sir,"

"The cube was found in an abandoned building, near the border between California and Mexico.

It gives off radiation, that's how it was found, but I don't know what kind. That's why I want you to examine it and see what it does," he finished.

"You don't know what kind of radiation it is?" She said more to herself than him.

Her eyes glassed over. She wasn't all here. Her mind wandered to a distant memory. A bad memory.

She shook her head.

"No… I can't do it,"

"You can and you will, Dr. Galvan,"

He turned and left the room.

She stared at the wall with those same glassy eyes.

_"Isabella,"_

Isabella jumped at the sound of the voice.

_"The cube is on your desk,"_

Isabella nodded, her eyes still distant.

"Thank you ,Jarvis,"

**New York**

A caramel-skinned woman sat on a chair in a Grand Hall. Her eyes looked somberly out the window. The sky reflecting her mood. Gray clouds covered the sky.

"Amelia!"

She slowly turned her head from the window to the woman approaching. Her head rested lightly on her hand.

"What are you doing? You have a photo shoot in 10 minutes," her manager, Tonya, informed.

Amelia sighed.

"I don't want to do it again,"

"What?! We can't just cancel last minute. We're already here!" Tonya yelled

"So? I want and deserve a vacation. The next flight to California is what I'm going to be on in the next 20 minutes,"

Amelia got up from her seat and made her way to the door.

"But Amelia," Tonya called after her.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, so cancel my other photo shoots for this month," She called over her shoulder.

"Amelia!"

Amelia stopped at the door and looked at her.

"Why should it matter what I do? You're still getting paid regardless," That statement said, she left.

Thunder boomed in the distance.

_'You can't flinch now Amy, not after making such a selfish request,'_

She waved down a taxi and got in.

"Airport, please. Don't take the scenic route, either,"

"No problem,"

Rain began to fall from the sky.

_'I remember when I used to love the rain…. Now it's just a painful reminder,'_

**North Carolina**

A light-skinned man wandered aimlessly down the street with a bag in his hand. He stopped in a park and looked up at the sky. The sky was dark and gray. He sighed.

"What the hell am I going to do?" he said to himself.

He was just kicked out of his apartment and didn't really have anywhere to go.

"Help, help. Fire, fire," someone yelled from down the street.

The man eyes widened and headed in the direction he thinks the yell came from.

"Of course there's a fire. There is always a fire when I'm around,"

He ended up exactly where the fire was. No firefighters were in sight.

"The fire must have just started. I better be quick about this,"

He dropped his bag to the ground and ran into the burning building.

"Is anyone here?!" He yelled, trying to be as loud as possible.

"Over here," someone yelled.

The voice was faint. He hurried to find the person, not wanting them to suffer. He found the person. It was a little boy curled into a ball. He was shaking.

He reached for the boy, he was shaking himself.

He shook his head, hard. As if to shake the unwanted memories away.

_'Now is not the time,'_

He crouched down and picked up the boy. He ran through the building, not stopping for a second. Not even when one of his pants legs caught on fire. He couldn't return the way he came. He ended up jumping out a window on the first floor.

"My son!" a woman yelled.

He went over to the woman and gave the boy to her. Tears were rolling down her face. She sniffed.

"Thank you so much,"

"No problem,"

He put his hands in his pocket and walked away from the burning building and towards his bag.

"Damn it! Why can't I ever win?"

The place where his bag previously occupied was empty. He took his phone out of his pocket, removed the case, and counted the money that was hidden there.

"This should be enough for a ticket to Cali. I know Isabella will take care of me if anything,"

**Time Skip**

Hours have gone by since Isabella was given the cube. She hasn't really done much to it. Because of the unknown radiation, she was reluctant to interact with it. She was getting nowhere and growing more tired. Isabella shook her head and sighed.

"I'm gonna go home. I am not dealing with this right now."

Isabella took off her lab coat and started to head for the door.

"I can go in if I want to," a familiar voice yelled.

"Look this isn't the first time we have been here. So if you could just move out of the way that would be great," another familiar voice said.

_"Both Amelia and Justin are here for you,"_

Isabella groaned.

"How many times have I told them not to come here when I'm working?" she asked rhetorically.

_"47,"_

"Thanks, Jarvis," she said sarcastically.

The door flew open. Isabella was slammed into her desk. The two culprits were laying on her. Due to her slamming into her desk, papers and other little things fell off her chair slide across the floor, hitting her work bench. The cube was in a glass container. The container fell to the ground and shattered. Blue light burst from the cube, swallowing them up. The light disappeared. And so did they.


	2. Chapter 2 Back to the basics

**Chapter 2 Back to the basics**

If anyone was in the park at 2 in the morning, they would’ve heard screams from above and saw the night sky light up with blue light. Well, anyone who watches the sky saw it light up blue.

The trio landed in a pile on the ground.

“I hurt,” Amelia said.

“I feel you,” Isabella agreed.

“Neither of you had two grown woman land on you,” Justin grumbled.

“So?” They said simultaneously.

“Ok, can you to get off of me?!”

Amelia rolled off the top of the pile then Isabella followed soon after her. The girls got off of the ground and dusted themselves off. Justin got off of the ground and stretched.

“Where the hell are we?” 

“I… I think we’re in New York,” Amelia answered, looking all around her.

Isabella frowned at this new development.

“How exactly did we get here?” Justin asked.

Isabella stood completely still, thinking of how they would have gotten here. Her eyes widened in realization.

“The cube,”

“What?” Justin and Amelia said.

“The cube, that you two indirectly knocked over. That’s how we got here,”

“What was that cube made of that it brought us to New York?”

“I don’t think this is our New York. Look.” Justin said, pointing to something in the distance.

The girls turned to where he was pointing.

Isabella gasped.

In the distance was a big building with **STARK** in fluorescent blue letters on it.

“Holy shit! Are we in a movie or something?” Amelia questioned.

“If anything we would be in the Marvel Universe. Anything involving Stark most likely is,”

“So that cube must have been the Tesseract,” Justin concluded.

They sat in silence for a little while.

Isabella nodded slowly.

“Yes, it most likely was,” Isabella agreed.

“Great, what are we going to do now?” Amelia asked, irritated.

“We can pool our money together and buy a room at a hotel,” Isabella suggested.

“I don’t have any money. I spent it all on a ticket to Cali,” Justin said.

Isabella dug her hands in her pockets and pulled out some crumpled bills.

“I have …. 30, 40. I have about $55,”

“Cool that should -”

“I got $500,” Amelia said nonchalantly. 

“Why do you have so much money on you?!” Justin asked with a furrowed brow.

“Why not? I like to buy a lot of stuff. Particularly food. You know that,”

Justin nodded to that. She chose food over nearly everything else. The best way to lure Amelia is with food.

“The best form of action is to find a cheap hotel for tonight then try to find work tomorrow,”

“Work?! What about getting home?” Amelia asked.

“Do you know where the Tesseract currently is? I didn’t think so. Our best bet is to blend in as best as we can for now, then try to find our way home,”  
“The Avengers could help us but as you know just going up to Stark tower and saying we're from another dimension isn’t going to work. They might see us as hostile,” Justin said.

Amelia sighed.

“I guess it’s back to the basics,”

**Else where**

Lights were going on and off. People were freaking out. It was chaos.

“Jarvis, what’s happening?” a man asked.

_“The Tesseract has given off a large amount of energy.”_

“Tesseract? I thought that thing was in Asgard,” He said.

A phone was ringing somewhere.

_“Nick Fury is calling.”_

The man sighed.

“Answer it,”

“What the hell is going on, Stark?” The eyepatch-wearing man said.

“The Tesseract has decided to make itself known, after two years of being in Asgard,” Tony answered.

“Could this be Loki?”

“How should I know? Shouldn’t you be asking Goldilocks?”

“Thor is in Asgard dealing with some stuff. Everyone else just about dispersed. Banner is off in some third world country, Romanoff and Barton are on a mission, and Rogers is on a mission. You are the first to know and you will start finding the Tesseract,”

“Sir, yes, sir,” he said with a mock salute at the end.

The call ended.

“Jarvis, run scans and try to pinpoint the location of the Tesseract,”

 

_“Right on it, sir.”_

**With the trio**

The three of them found a pretty good hotel with the money they had. They were currently at the store buying something to eat.

“Isabella, can you make some Chicken Alfredo?” Amelia asked.

“I mean I can but why can’t you make it yourself?”

“Because I’m lazy and I like the way you make it.”

“Justin?”

“Huh?”

Justin looked at them with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

“What were you looking at?” Isabella asked coming to stand next to him.

“Oh, the newspaper. Apparently the 2nd Anniversary of the Chitauri attack is coming up.” Justin showed the newspaper to her.

“Really now.” She grabbed the paper and looked at it.

A picture of Chitauri on the ground was the front picture.

“That’s not much to go off of. I’m sure more has happened since then,” Amelia chimed in.

“That may be so, but how much does the general public know?” Isabella questioned.

Amelia nodded.

“True, they wouldn’t be told much if they don’t need to know.”

“Or what ‘they’ think the public shouldn’t know,” Justin added.

Isabella looked from her left then to her right. She leaned forward, the other two leaning in too.

“We should go. We’re talking about stuff we shouldn’t be in public. We don’t know who might be listening. Grab the things we need, then we leave.”

The other two nodded then split up.

They grabbed the things they thought they needed, cashed out, then left.

“Ok this stuff should at least last us a week. Hopefully one of us has a job by then,” Isabella said.

“I still have a good bit of money,” Amelia said.

“Not for long beautiful.”

A man in a mask stepped out of the alleyway in front of them. He had a knife in his hands.

The trio looked at each other.

“Iron Man lives not too far from here yet you still do this?” Amelia said.

“And I’m sure Spider Man does his rounds,” Justin said.

“Who cares where they are if I kill you first?”

He thrust his hand forward, trying to stab the closest person, which was Amelia. She grabbed his hand, forcing it open. The knife dropped, she kicked it away. She held his still bent hand in hers.

“Maybe you should rethink your life choices,”

He spat in her face.

It was an immediate reaction. Her hands lite up with lighting, electrocuted the unsuspecting man. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

“Now let’s get the hell out of here before someone sees us with this guy,” Amelia said.

They started walking away from the scene.

“You didn’t have to do that, Amy,” Justin said.

“But I did. He spat in my face. That’s a no-no.”

“What’s behind us is behind us… literally. We should just focus on getting to our temporary home and not getting mugged for a second time,” Isabella said.

“Yes ma’am,” Amelia and Justin said simultaneously.

They continued their trip in silence until they reached their ‘home’.


	3. chapter 3 Starting anew

**Chapter 3 Starting anew**

"This just doesn't make any sense. Why make one big entrance then leave. No earth shaking, no flying monkeys from the sky, not even a walk-in at the tower. What does he have planned?"

Tony was looking over the scans for the Tesseract.

"Uhh… Need help?"

Tony turned around the smiled at who he say.

"Bruce! It's so nice to have my Science Bro back. Now, I was looking over the scans I had Jarvis do for the Tesseract. I took the algorithm from before and tried it again."

"Hmmm… It's possible that the Tesseract's radiation has decreased." Bruce suggested as he looked at the scans.

Tony sighed.

"Now, we have to lower the range to try and get something."

"Tedious but needed."

**With the Trio**

Dinner wasn't bad but it could've been better, according to Isabella. Amelia and Justin stuffed their faces with the food.

Amelia and Isabella shared a bed while Justin had his own.

Amelia woke up in the middle of the night because of the sound of thunder. Isabella had to calm her down in order to get her to go back to sleep.

They woke up fairly early. Isabella made breakfast for everyone. They ate in silence. After breakfast, they took turns showering and getting dressed.

"Ok, we spread out and try to find a job," Isabella said.

"When are we going to meet up?" Amelia asked.

"Where are we going to meet up?" Justin asked.

"Uhh, well what time is it now?"

Amelia grabbed her phone from off the nightstand.

She gasped.

"My phone!"

Amelia's phone had cracks all over it.

"How come I didn't see this before?"

"We were focusing on us being in a different universe,"

Amelia nodded.

"What about your phones? My phone can't be the only one broken,"

Isabella grabbed her phone from off the table and looked at it.

"Ooh, Yeah. It's very cracked,"

"So is mine," Justin said.

"Crap. We could meet up at the park we landed in,"

"That still doesn't give us a time," Amelia said.

"It's like 8 something right now. We could meet up at 12 o'clock,"

Amelia nodded, reluctantly.

"Let's go out there and find us a job," Justin said.

The three of them grabbed what they thought they needed and left. Once outside they split up.

**With Justin**

Justin had no idea where to look. It's not like he hasn't been to New York before, it's just that this New York is different from the one he's used to visiting.

He decided to do what he did best: wander aimlessly. The problem with this is he usually ends up getting himself into bad situations.

He has been walking for a few minutes when someone pushed him to the side.

"Hey!"

The man was running with something close to his chest.

"Stop that man!" yelled a woman.

Justin took off after the man. He didn't really think about it he just jumped into action. The man took a left, he took a left. The man squeezed down a path. He squeezed down a path. He was following close after the man. No one was really around them, so he decided to use his abilities.

The man was passing by a light when it exploded and caught on fire. The fire grew bigger and hit the man. The man began to yell and tried to get the flames off. Justin grabbed the bag and left. He made his way back to the shop he passed.

He made it back and the police were at the scene.

"Is this the man, ma'am?" A police officer asked the woman.

"No, sir. This man chased after the thief," the woman said.

"Here you are, ma'am." Justin handed the woman her bag.

"Oh thank you so much. Is there any way I can repay you?"

"Umm… Do you know the owner of this shop?" He pointed to the building they were standing next to.

The woman looked at the building.

"Yes, I'm the owner,"

"I … uhh.. really need a job right now. Sooo, are you hiring or do you need, like, help or something?".

"Oh, yes! I do! You have the job! You can start today if you want. The store just opened,"

Justin offered his hand.

"I'm Justin Perez."

"I'm Anaya Patel. I'm sure we'll get along fine." She took his hand and shook it.

_'I hope so.'_

**With Amelia**

Amelia was strolling down the street.

"It doesn't seem as different from my New York but there is some vague difference,"

Amelia didn't have a hard time maneuvering around New York. Though there seemed to be more mom-and-pop places but she didn't mind. She hoped at least one of them was hiring.

This situation they are in is a shitty one. They have no phone. No identification. No resumé. No nothing. Not having anything makes this situation ten times worse. It's not like being lost and having no phone reception. It's straight up starting over again.

Amelia sighed.

It's a shitty situation just as she already thought.

Amelia was observing the sites when a sign caught her attention. A sign she really wanted to see.

**HELP WANTED**

She headed towards the diner and went inside. There was a decent amount of people in the diner. It was still a bit early in the morning.

She went over to the counter. A young lady was standing there.

"Hello, ma'am! How may I help you?"

"I'm here about the help wanted sign."

"Oh! I'll go get the owner for you." The girl left the counter and went into a door behind her.

Amelia looked around the diner again. It still didn't have too many people inside.

The sound of a door opening caught Amelia's attention.

The same girl from before exited along with an older looking woman. She seemed to be in her late 40's early 50's.

"Hello there. I heard you're interested in the job," the woman stated.

Amelia nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

The woman looked Amelia up and down.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here in my diner?" She asked with a smile.

"We all have to start somewhere, right?"

The woman nodded.

"Do you have good balance?"

Amelia nodded.

"Good. You need to if you're going to be a waitress."

Amelia smiled.

"Thank you so much!"

_'I wonder if everyone else is having just as much luck.'_

**With Isabella**

"Why? Just why?"

Isabella, for the life of her, could not find a job.

She looked for shops or diners with signs in them. She asked around for places that were hiring. Nothing.

She sighed as she made her way to the meetup place. Time was nearly up.

"Time to tell them the bad news."

**Author's Note:**

> Everything belongs to their rightful owners.


End file.
